


soak up the sun

by pancakepaladin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, M/M, Summer, pierced nipples gladio, poolside, pouty prompto, sunscreen application
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakepaladin/pseuds/pancakepaladin
Summary: Prompto tries to enjoy some time poolside, until stupid sexy Gladio shows up. (Spoiler: he still enjoys it)(Un-Beta'd)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first promptio fic! i'm pretty sure i've read every single fic in the tag and they're all 10/10 so i'm a little nervous. it's cold and snowy where i am so i've been daydreaming about gladio and prompto poolside. enjoy!

Having a best friend that was a crown prince certainly had its perks. Not that that was the only reason Prompto was best friends with Noctis, but it sure didn’t hurt. Noctis had some event he had to attend for the weekend and had left Prompto with a key to the penthouse, saying to make himself at home and use all the amenities; like the gigantic claw footed bathtub, fully stocked fridge, big screen tv and absolutely gorgeous infinity pool on the rooftop. The summer season was in full effect, and Prom had just been thinking that he needed to get a little colour in his otherwise fair skin, so given the chance to sun himself at an awesome pool with an endless supply of snacks and drinks was exactly what he needed. 

He had borrowed a swimsuit from Noct’s closet, a bit surprised that the prince didn’t own any board shorts, but instead boxer brief length trunks were the only thing he could find, all in varying shades of black. Prompto shrugged and snagged a pair, pulling them on and grabbing a fluffy towel, bottle of sunscreen (and also picking out a pair of designer sunglasses Noct, for some reason, had an entire drawer of) and trotted outside to the pool deck. 

The deck had surround sound, so Prom had changed it to a rock station and picked out a chair to lounge in, wondering why there were about ten lounge chairs arranged around the pool when he had only ever seen Noctis, Ignis, Gladio and himself have any access to the penthouse suite. Prompto shrugged off his light t-shirt and went to work applying the sunscreen, knowing he’d turn redder than a lobster and not tan at all if he didn’t. He popped open the bottle, surprised that the sunscreen was … vanilla cake scented? Weird. It made his stomach gurgle a little bit. 

He had just gotten comfortable in the chair, brightly colored drink and pile of tacky gossip magazines on the side table, starting to apply his sunscreen, when he heard the sliding door slide open with a click and a familiar baritone greet him. 

“Oh. Hey there Chocobo. Didn’t expect to see you here” Gladio greeted him, lopsided grin making Prompto blush more than he cared to admit. The bodyguard was wearing a muscle tank with his own towel around his neck, tattoo on full display, golden lensed aviators on, and dark hair free and wavy and down around his face. It also looked like he wasn’t wearing pants, Prompto gulped as he walked by to the chair next to him, shedding his towel and sunglasses. 

“I… uh, yeah, Noct gave me a key for the weekend and said to uh… make myself at ho – oH my god…” he trailed off as the bodyguard pulled off his muscle tank with one hand, revealing that he was wearing nothing but a bright red speedo swimsuit and a smile. 

“Oh. That was nice of the Princess. Hope you don’t mind sharing the pool for a bit?” he asked, standing up straight with his hands on his hips, crotch at eye level with the blonde. Prompto swallowed heavily and averted his eyes, shrugging. 

“Nope! No! That’s fine. I’m not using. It. Not really. Nope” he tried, floundering on his words and hoping to whatever gods were listening that his blush wasn’t as obvious as it felt. 

“Cool. Noct lets me swim my laps here since it’s Olympic sized. Usually don’t have the time to between the whole Shield gig, but you know, since his royal highness is gone for the weekend… guess I have the weekend off” the larger man explained, having turned his back to Prompto, doing a few simple stretches before he got in the pool, clearly not as flustered by the situation as the blonde. Prompto nodded rapidly, and dared to look up now that that intense amber eyed gaze was off him, almost passing out as he observed the rippling back muscles before him; not to mention Gladio’s ass in that stupid speedo. A speedo?! Really?! 

He was torn from his thoughts at the sound of the splash made as Gladio dove into the pool and began swimming his laps, because of course he’d be able to swim laps in an Olympic sized pool, the nerve. 

 

Prompto curled up underneath the umbrella, pouting, sunscreen application forgotten, slurping loudly at his drink and glowering at the pool from behind his (Noct’s) designer sunglasses. The relationship between him and the bodyguard and had grown strange and confusing in the past few weeks, he had to admit. Originally Noctis had just asked him to distract the bulky bodyguard while the prince tried to pitch woo at his advisor, but it seemed that Gladio had seen right through him and turned the tables on him almost immediately by flirting right back. Prompto wasn’t sure what to do with that, since this whole back and forth flirtation thing had started out as a favor to his best friend, nothing serious, but now had suddenly gotten way too close to something a bit more real AND serious. 

The sound of more water sloshing got his attention back towards the annoying hunk in question, and Prompto almost choked on his drink as Gladio emerged from the pool and started walking back towards him in what seemed like a slow motion scene from a movie. The sun caught his rippling muscles, slick with water, dripping off his thick tatooed arm as he ran his hand through his dark hair, water droplets snaking down his thick neck, down his pectorals, trickling down those rock hard abs and into the waist of the speedo, which left very little to the imagination. 

Prompto watched, unable to tear his blue eyes away from the display, using a finger to push down the sunglasses to get a better look as the bodyguard sauntered by, sitting down on the pool chair and grabbing his towel to pat himself down. 

“Water’s great, by the way” Gladio stated, gathering his hair up into a bun with one hand, as if he could possibly look any more handsome, the jerk. Prompto managed to pick his jaw up off the ground long enough to compose himself to answer, “Right. Yeah. Kind of just out here to get some sun, I’m not much for the water.” Gladio shrugged, leaning over to get something on the other side of his chair. Prompto took the chance to steal a glance at the line of muscular arm, feeling his mouth go dry.

“No problem with that. I’m here to soak up some sun too. You make to bring sunscreen?” he asked. 

“What? Oh, yeah, sure…”

“Good. You’d probably get burned alive if you didn’t” the larger stated, popping open the lid of his own bottle, but Prompto noticed it looked and smelled different than his own sunscreen. 

“What is that?” he asked, pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head. It smelled nice, whatever it was, like coconuts. 

“Ah, well, I don’t really have to worry about sunburn, so it’s tanning oil” he grinned, waving the front of the bottle for Prompto to see. He couldn’t help but snort with laughter at the label, which had a cartoon cactuar on it wearing sunglasses and a speedo, laying under a palm tree. 

“I know, the label is kinda goofy, but it does the trick.” 

Prompto managed to relax enough sit down his drink and reach for his own sunscreen, but was violently pulled back when that voice next to him spoke again.

“Hey, you mind getting my back for me?” 

“Wh…what?” the blonde blanched, dropping the sunscreen bottle with a dull thud on the concrete of the pool deck. He looked back up with wide eyes, seeing the hunky bodyguard wave the stupid cactuar-labeled tanning oil in his hand. 

“You know, rub some of this on my back for me? I’ll do you if you do me.”

“You’ll what?” the blonde squeaked. 

“The sunscreen, Prom. I’ll get your back if you get mine. Deal?” the Shield asked, one corner of his lips curved up in a smirk, amber eyes full of mirth. Prompto stared back for what seemed like ages, before something sparked in his brain to make him speak finally. 

“I… uhm, okay.” 

 

So that’s how Prompto ended up on the same pool chair as the massive bodyguard, presented with his wide bare back, covered in the inked feathers, glistening with the tanning oil the blonde was rubbing tentatively into the firm muscles of the larger’s back and shoulders. The oil was coconut scented and slick in his hands, and with Gladio talking randomly into the air about this and that, Prompto found himself tuning out a bit and enjoying the view in front of him, and being able to actually touch and appreciate all the dips and curves of Gladio’s back muscles, not to mention to detailed feather tattoos covering them. The blonde glanced up as the bodyguard straightened up and made a strange sound as his small hands skimmed the larger’s lower back. 

“Sorry. A bit sensitive there. Ready to do the front?” 

Prompto’s head snapped up, blue eyes meeting amber, Gladio having turned slightly to smile at him. 

“Well, you did such a good job on my back” the bodyguard grinned, and before Prompto knew it he was being arranged elsewhere, blush shooting up to his ears as he realized that Gladio was now laying on his back on the chair, looking up at him with a grin, having positioned the smaller blonde to straddle the larger’s hips, Prompto staring down at him stupidly, tanning oil in a death grip in his small hand. 

“I… I… Are your nipples pierced?” Prompto asked incredulously, getting a close up look at those rippling pectorals. 

“Oh, you just now noticed? Yeah, something I did when I was younger. What do you think?” Gladio grinned even wider, adjusting his thick arms behind his head, presenting himself to the blonde. Prompto huffed and furrowed his brows, mad at himself for being such a blushing idiot, and even madder at Gladio for making him do it. He managed to tear his eyes away from Gladio’s amused expression and squirt more oil into his hand with a disgusting noise.

“They’re fine. I’ve seen better, I guess” he replied, bottom lip poking out and going to work at the man below him’s shoulders. 

“Oh? Is that so? I’m hurt” Gladio fake pouted below him, but purposefully flexed his pectoral as Prompto’s hands continued lower. He swiped a slick thumb over the face of the eagle that was etched onto the right pectoral, and absently running his fingers over a pert, pierced nipple, fingers making contact with the metal rod. He didn’t miss the soft hiss and intake of breath from the man below him, and then it was Prompto who was smirking to himself. 

“Oh? Sensitive there too, big guy?” he asked in a momentary confidence, copying the motion with his other hand. His confidence, however, wavered as his eyes met with Gladio’s again, expression on the bodyguard’s face something between bliss and slight lust. 

“Ready for your turn, Prom?” 

The blonde went absolutely beet red at the offer, but still found himself backed up to Gladio’s thick chest, big hands expertly working the cake scented sunscreen into Prompto’s pale back. 

“Vanilla cake scented? That’s new” Gladio chuckled, low rumble in his chest, thumbs working expertly into shoulder muscles. 

“It’s all I could find” Prompto mumbled, but arching and moaning slightly as Gladio worked the sunscreen into his lower back. 

“Guess you’re a little sensitive there too, huh chocobo?” he grinned in his ear. 

“Who wouldn’t be?” Prompto mumbled under his breath, cut off with an undignified shriek as he was flipped to have his back on the pool chair and have Gladio now looming over him. Prompto’s arms rested on either side of his head, eyes wide and eyebrows high as he stared up at the man above him, blocking out the sun with his large frame, making the sun frame him in a way that looked like a renaissance painting, a few tendrils of dark hair having fallen from the man bun. Prompto almost wished he had his camera to capture the image. 

“Ready for your front?” the larger man asked, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Prompto could only stutter out a high pitched, squeaky response, making Gladio’s grin falter and raise an eyebrow. He sat back on his knees, giving the smaller some space. 

“Hey, I’ll stop if you’re uncomfortable, I just –“

“No!” Prompto interrupted, sitting up so fast he almost knocked their foreheads together. Blue eyes studied those soft amber ones, noticing for the first time that Gladio had really nice eyelashes for a man of his stature and style. 

“I’m not… it’s not.. it’s not uncomfortable at all, it’s great, I just…” the blonde trailed off, his train of thought constantly off focus and wandering, made worse by world’s hunkiest bodyguard all slicked up with tanning oil and in his bubble, also having the audacity to look that handsome in a stupid man bun. 

“You make me nervous. Sometimes. Is all. In a ‘God why is he so hot and talking to me’ kind of way. I guess” Prompto finally sighed out, looking to the side guiltily, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked up from under his eyelashes when Gladio leaned forward to bump their foreheads together gently. 

“I don’t want to make you nervous, Prom. I thought we were both just having some fun and flirting with each other? I know this whole thing started as a joke or something because Noct thought you’d distract me, but …” he trailed off, eyes darting down to Prompto’s lips and back up to those baby blues. 

“But what?” Prompto pouted back, expecting the worst. 

“But I really like you, Prom. I think I always kinda have ever since you tried to distract me at that club the first night” Gladio laughed a bit at memory. Prompto felt his heart flutter against his chest, unable to help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

“But I’m so…scrawny and boring and ...”

“Boring? Please, Prom, it’s never a dull moment with you. It’s no wonder Noct liked sneaking out with you” he said, all smiles and bumping their noses together, a cute gesture from the larger man. Prompto had quickly learned that despite his stature and muscles and size, Gladio was a gentle, light hearted soul who was a bit of cheesy romantic at heart. 

“Yeah, plus I got thing for blondes” Gladio shrugged with that disgustingly handsome lopsided grin of his. 

“Well then” Prompto grinned, despite the blush high on his cheeks and heart pounding against his chest, went to snaking his arms around broad, tattooed shoulders, “I guess it’s   
your lucky day” he murmured against soft lips, closing the space between them to kiss the sun soaked bodyguard of his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little extra scene~

That was the one bad thing about sitting out in the sun, he supposed. His freckles multiplied tenfold; dusting all across his cheeks, nose, shoulders, arms, and everywhere else. He was pouting about it one afternoon, sitting on the edge of one of the pool chairs, picking nervously at one of his wrists as Gladio gently rubbed sunscreen on the smaller’s shoulders. 

“Something on your mind, Prom?” he heard the deep baritone of the larger’s voice rumble in his ear, Gladio having dipped his head forward to rest his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. His voice in his ear made him shiver despite the warm summer air, but in a good way. He shrugged however, shaking his head. 

“Not really” he lied. Gladio grunted in reply, leaning back and continued his gentle ministrations of the vanilla cake scented sunscreen down the smaller’s shoulders. Prompto continued to pick at his freckled arm, brows furrowing. 

“Well if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine, but you shouldn’t pick at your arm like that, kitten” Gladio sai a few moments later, running one hand around to delicately push away his hand and rub softly at the area Prompto had been picking at. 

“Am I that transparent?” the blonde sighed, turning his head to the side slightly, feeling his cheek press into Gladio’s, jawline rough with the short stubble of his facial hair. The smaller shuddered at the thought of feeling that rough press elsewhere the night before. 

“Maybe. Or maybe I’m just good at reading you. What’s up, chocobo?” 

Prompto hunched his shoulders and slouched. It seemed stupid to say it out loud, being so self conscious about his body was always an embarrassing subject. How could the big, hunky, chiseled bodyguard understand not liking how he looked? Too skinny, too little, too many freckles, too many stretch marks on his hips and thighs, hair too wild, eyelashes too blonde, etc. Not that Gladio had ever made him feel bad about any of those things, quite the opposite actually. The Shield seemed ready to kiss and smile against and worship every inch of little blonde Prompto. 

“I don’t want to say” he pouted, now busying his nervous hands with the hem of his bathing suit. 

“Oh come on, babe, let me see if I can help you out.” 

“It’s dumb though…”

“Oh I doubt that.” 

“It’s my freckles, okay?!” he finally got it out.

“Your freckles? What’s wrong with your freckles?” Gladio asked, genuinely confused. Prompto pouted even more, if that was possible, gathering his knees up to his chin.   
“Everything! It’s bad enough normally, but all this tanning and sitting out by the pool has made them multiply. I’m so spotty and weird and gross…” He should have known better to keep laying out in the sun like that, but he had come to cherish this time with the Shield, applying sunscreen and tanning oil to one another, sipping on homemade beverages and laughing at the gossip magazines together. 

“Ah, come on Prom, they’re not gross at all, and you know that.” Prompto whined from the back of his throat at the sentiment. He felt big, strong arms snake around his waist and give him a gentle hug, and that rough unshaven cheek return to press against his, chin on his shoulder again. 

“Well I think they’re perfect, just like the rest of you, sunshine” Gladio rumbled in his ear. 

“I’ve loved laying out here with you this summer and watching all these new freckles pop up on those cheeks and shoulders and arms…” he continued, running his large hand underneath one of Prompto’s arms, making it stretch out before him. 

“I know you might not be a fan, but I am. I could kiss and touch and memorize every last one of these freckles on you, Prom. I want to spend hours tracing out constellations on your skin.” 

Prompto shivered again, but found himself grinning at the line. It would sound cheesy said by anyone else, but the way Gladio said it, deep and low in his ear with a telltale smile, paired with those thick fingers lacing with his thinner ones and gentle hold around his waist, made the blonde believe it was true. He turned in the larger’s arms, running his hands up to rest on broad shoulders. He bumped noses with the older, now unable to wipe his smile off his face. 

“You’re such a romantic, Gladdy, geez. It catches me off guard sometimes” he smiled as Gladio’s lips stretched into a smile to match his own. 

“Well, I guess you just bring it out in me” he smiled back, pressing hands into the small of Prompto’s back to bring him closer and close the space between their lips.


End file.
